To disinfect or sterilize a packaging, a disinfection or sterilization technique consists in spraying said packaging using a spray of an aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution. With this solution, a certain amount of stabilizer(s) is necessary, which leads to the presence, in the hydrogen peroxide solution, of residues originating from the decomposition or from the presence of the stabilizers (besides those originating from the hydrogen peroxide).
Stabilizers are essential for the aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution, since they prevent the degradation of hydrogen peroxide (exothermic dismutation reaction into water and oxygen). This need for a stabilizer is all the more profound the more the hydrogen peroxide content increases. Thus, in order for hydrogen peroxide solution is to be efficient in disinfection or sterilization, the hydrogen peroxide content must be high, and consequently the stabilizer content also.
However, the residues resulting from these stabilizers may block the nozzle(s) and pipes of the spraying apparatus (spraying).
Needless to say, it is possible to clean the spraying apparatus, but this entails stoppage of the disinfecting/sterilizing device and also non-negligible additional costs, besides the fact that the sprayer may be irreparably damaged. Only solutions having very low contents of residues would thus allow the use of such aqueous hydrogen peroxide solutions by spraying.
Documents are known at the present time, which propose novel types of stabilizers, such as in EP 1926502 or WO 2015/078830, but none of these solutions makes it possible to achieve an extremely low level of residues that is essential for use by spraying.
Thus, there is a need for an efficient disinfecting/sterilizing solution, which is stable over time (conservation of the hydrogen peroxide titer) and which has a very low content of residues.